


想亲吻的瞬间

by yulin_wink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin_wink/pseuds/yulin_wink





	想亲吻的瞬间

^  
你们有没有过一恍神想去亲吻怀中人的冲动？

不，不是恋人关系，怀中人是普通兄弟而已——如果在产生这种念头的时候还能称这种关系为“普通”。

那人身高堪堪超过自己的上嘴唇，仰着脸望向自己眼底。人不瘦，抱在怀里有柔软的触感，仿佛半夜失眠时抱着的巨型玩偶。兔子的那种。

说到兔子，突然想起《爱宠大机密》里的小白，就那只奶凶奶凶的白兔。水灵水灵的大眼睛一眨巴，周围人巴不得把整颗心都双手捧上送给他。而角色海报上那句“CUTE IS MY COVER”绝妙地概括了怀中人的性格。自己自然晓得怀中的哥哥的真实性子——发起火来不是大发雷霆，而是肃杀的冷静，简单一句“走开”足以让人冻得发抖。所有人都知道，这兔子发起狠来，咬人可疼。

但他骨子里还是可爱的。比如面对炸鸡烤肉等所有人都无法拒绝的食物的时候，再怎么凶的兔子，眼睛里总是闪着光的，颧骨不自觉升上天去，再从嘴里发出一声带着甜味的“哇哦”。那种甜到发腻的声音，是在平常无论如何都听不到的。

真想掏出手机录下来。

 

现在这只兔子被搂在怀里，眼里盛满了欣喜与骄傲。录音棚的灯光照进那双桃花眼里，甚至可以清楚的看见眼尾的点点晶莹。谁能拒绝美到出尘的东西？自己真是喜欢死这双眼睛了。

湿漉漉的，韩语是촉촉해。发音的时候嘴唇要略微撅起，形成一个小小的圆，舌尖轻轻往齿缝尖推送气流，又用舌根把气流截住，仿佛嘴里含着一颗小水珠。突然觉得，韩语的发音居然能很好的表现出面前这人的眼睛有多么惹人怜惜。

而且当这双眼睛真的流出泪的时候，水波荡漾，波光粼粼，实在是让人心肝儿颤。原来鲛人泣珠，并不只是小时候看的神话故事。

可怀里这人又坚强得过分，不爱哭，自己作为弟弟又没办法欺负他、惹他哭。因此，观看家人影像视频的时候，才怀着私心一把扯过他，替他拭去眼泪，看看握在手里时能不能变成珍珠。

此时，那双清泉般的眼睛，因为身高差，睁得老大，瞳孔里只映着自己一人。是一种奇怪的占有欲被满足的兴奋感。

 

祝贺你，他在说。这句话无论用中文还是韩文，说第一个字时总要嘟起嘴来。

嗡。脑子里突然一声巨响，周围的一切欢呼突然湮灭在宇宙深处。

让我好好看看这唇。

今天用的依旧是节目组提供的唇膏，大概是樱桃味的，唇色也是初夏新熟的车厘子，红得新鲜、通透，泛着一点点青涩的粉。

那人的唇瓣似乎比旁人都要软——至少看起来是这样——也比旁人生出更多的褶皱，不是干裂，只是柔软而已。因为柔软，唇瓣的形状也更加多变，有点像棉花糖，又有点像海绵，“哦”的时候是薄薄的两片，“嗯”的时候紧紧抿起甚至看不见踪影，“嘿嘿”的时候又像从中间撕成两半的叶子。

不过这些比喻都不确切，嘴唇只是嘴唇而已。要用感官感受一下才能有更加准确的判断。如今视觉功业已成，嗅觉有些难办，便只剩触觉和味觉了。

味觉好说，今天的嘴唇吃起来铁定是樱桃味的。

 

栗色的刘海扫过眉梢，汗水嗞溜滑过高挺的鼻梁。四个月前的脸颊肉早已消失不见，咬肌随着说话的动作一鼓一鼓的。明明自己也只是十六岁的少年，却觉得眼前这张脸溢满了胶原蛋白，用手掐一掐大概能挤出水来。

都说身高差了几公分的情侣最是般配，这回可是真真切切体会到了。因不够高而不得已的仰视使得眼神变得楚楚可怜；双手够不到肩只能环住自己的腰，指尖滑过的哪里是腰，分明挠过的是心尖尖。

要命，要不是上万双眼睛在盯着自己，真想眼一闭心一横，就这么亲上去。

倒也不亏，等待会儿，一切尘埃落定，自己老老实实在位置上等他就好，总是要亲的。想到这里，激动地搂紧怀里人，晃了两晃。

 

不过亲的不是嘴，可惜了。

 

 

 

 

^  
以上是在宣布自己的最终排名后，赖冠霖穿过重重人海紧紧抱住朴志训的那十秒内，所有的心理活动。


End file.
